The Never Ending Story #1: The Savage Lands
by onelildustbunni
Summary: Rogue and Logan go on a mission to see what Magneto is up to...and discover the Savage Lands ! PS: This is based on the X-men comics Rogue and Wolverine...R&R please
1. Default Chapter

The Never Ending Story #1  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
Dedication: To ma sista and fwend UNADDICTED annie ^-^  
  
Notes: The song "Whenever, Wherever" is by Shakira. All rights for the song belong to Shakira.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lucky you were born that far away  
  
So we could both make fun of distance  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
"Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten million ways to love somebody  
  
"Le do le le le le  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Can't you see  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
  
  
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Rogue's room  
  
12:45 (12:45 pm)  
  
Day 1  
  
"Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together."  
  
"Rogue...Rogue..."  
  
"Ah'll be there and you'll be near, n that's the deal my dear."  
  
"ROGUE!"  
  
Rogue blushed bright red as the headphones settled around her neck.  
  
"H-how long've ya been there?" She stammered.  
  
"Long enough," Logan growled. "C'mon, suit up, one-eye wants us at mission control."  
  
Rogue slowly unfolded her legs and stood up. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno. That's what we're goin' for."  
  
"Fine. Gimme a sec. Ah gotta change."  
  
"Hurry."  
  
Rogue put the headphones on her bed and reached for her uniform.  
  
She started to pull off her shirt when she noticed that Logan hadn't moved.  
  
"Logan, Ah'm sorry but aren't you supposed to leave when ah change?"  
  
"Oh.yeah.right.sorry.meet me in 15 minutes..."  
  
He shook his head and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Mission Control  
  
13:01 (1:01 pm)  
  
Day 1  
  
"There you are! What the hell took you so long?!"  
  
"Ah'm only five minutes late. Cut me some slack."  
  
"Empires have risen and fallen in five minutes, Rogue."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Oh, what, you're a historian now?"  
  
Logan growled. "No, but-"  
  
"Cut it out you two!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Scooter. Forgot it was time to play follow-the-leader."  
  
"It's Cyclops to you. And this isn't a game, this is-"  
  
"I was being sarcastic," Logan mumbled.  
  
"So, what are we here for?" Rogue interrupted.  
  
Cyclops pointed to the monitor beside them.  
  
"You know how Cerebro functions right?"  
  
Both teammates nodded.  
  
" You know how it detects new mutants?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Well, we've been noting some strange activity in the area that it was rumored that Magneto was."  
  
Rogue paled.  
  
"What kind of 'strange activity'?" Logan demanded.  
  
"We've been detecting new mutations."  
  
"What's so strange about that?"  
  
Cyclops glared at Logan.  
  
"If you'd let me finish, then I could tell you."  
  
"Fine.go on."  
  
"The strange thing is that the mutations are showing up in adult humans who did not have the X factor in their DNA."  
  
Rogue looked puzzled.  
  
"But if they don't have the X factor, then they're not mutants."  
  
"I said they didn't. That's what's strange-dozens of people who didn't have the X-factor before- their DNA is changing to include it."  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
"But that's impossible!"  
  
Logan growled. "Not where Magneto's concerned."  
  
Cyclops nodded. "The mutations are showing up in a small village a little to the South of Magneto's territory. It's more than probable that Magneto has something to do with it."  
  
"So why'd you tell us all this, Squinty?"  
  
Cyclops scowled at Logan.  
  
"Your mission is to take a little trip over to the area and check things out."  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
"No! Ah don't want to go anywhere near Magneto!"  
  
"Rogue, the chances are you won't run into him. "  
  
"But there's a chance that we might!"  
  
Cyclops nodded.  
  
"But you're the only ones for the job. I have to stay here to monitor the equipment, Jean and the professor are at the conference in Washington, Remy's on his vacation, and 'Ro and Hank are on a recruit mission in Russia."  
  
Rogue looked like she was about to be sick, but she nodded weakly.  
  
"Good. And of course Logan will be with you?"  
  
Logan growled. "Wolverine to you, bub. "  
  
"Fine then. Wolverine, are you going?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. You can take the small jet."  
  
  
  
++++  
  
  
  
X.I.G.C. jet , Somewhere over the South Atlantic Ocean  
  
19:05 (7:05 pm)  
  
Day 1  
  
"You okay kid?"  
  
Logan looked worriedly at Rogue, who was leaning her head against the window.  
  
She moaned.  
  
"Ah...ah'll be fine,"  
  
She whispered without turning her head.  
  
Logan patted her uniform-covered shoulder with his free hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing much'll happen. "  
  
Rogue smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Something always happens where ah'm concerned, shugah."  
  
"Well, mebbe this time's different."  
  
A small beeping caught Logan's attention.  
  
"Hey look, the radar picked up something. It's land! Rogue, check the map please."  
  
He gave Rogue the coordinates.  
  
"Shugah, there's no land on the map. You must've given me the wrong coordinates.  
  
Try again."  
  
He repeated the coordinates to her. She shook her head.  
  
"That's not right...there's no land on the map."  
  
They looked at the dark land stretched out below them.  
  
"Oh...wow."  
  
Rogue breathed softly.  
  
"...Magneto's got his own continent."  
  
Logan finished her sentence.  
  
"It's not on the map...a secret continent..."  
  
Logan whistled.  
  
"Wonder how he managed it."  
  
At that moment the engine sputtered.  
  
"Dammnit!"  
  
"What? Logan, what's wrong? Tell me!"  
  
Logan flicked a couple of switches.  
  
"Rogue, we're having a lil' engine trouble."  
  
Rogue swallowed nosily.  
  
"You're kiddin' me right?"  
  
"I wish I was."  
  
Rogue took a deep breath.  
  
"Can we make it to that village?"  
  
Logan glanced at screen again.  
  
"I...don't think so..."  
  
Rogue blanched even further.  
  
"You're bullshitting me, right? Don't tell me we're gonna crash."  
  
"I wish I could..Rogue."  
  
The engine coughed again, and Rogue lowered her head into her hands.  
  
"We're gonna die, I knew it, we're gonna die and no one will ever even find our bodies."  
  
Logan paled.  
  
"Shut up Rogue, you're makin' me nervous. "  
  
Rogue began to cry.  
  
"No, no, no, darlin' don't cry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, Rogue, can you do me a favor? Can you keep your eyes open for a field or clearin' or somethin'?"  
  
"W-what f-f-for?" Rogue managed between sobs.  
  
"We have a better chance at getting' out alive if we have nothin' to hit."  
  
She raised her head and wiped her nose.  
  
"Ah'll try."  
  
  
  
++++++  
  
  
  
The Savage Lands 19:15 (7:15 pm) Day 1  
  
"There!"  
  
Logan looked frantically to where Rogue was pointing.  
  
"Where? I don' see nothin'!"  
  
"Right there-that big treeless patch."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Both were silent for a few moments.  
  
"Rogue, do up your seatbelt right now."  
  
He waited for Rogue to comply with his orders before continuing.  
  
"When I say duck, you gotta scrunch up real tight and get all your limbs in as close as possible. As soon as the jet stops movin' get outta the plane and start running for it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"Cuz the jet could blow up. If there's any fuel or stuff left at all then it'll ignite when the electricity screws. If we're still in here at that time then we're as good as dead."  
  
Rogue whimpered.  
  
"Grab the 'mergency kit if you can."  
  
Rogue picked up the bag.  
  
"Check if everything's there."  
  
Rogue unzipped the bag and looked inside.  
  
" Ah think it's all here shugah," she said shakily.  
  
"Good. It looks like we'll need it. Rogue, I'm gonna tell you to duck soon, you remember what to do?"  
  
She repeated the instructions to him as the jet neared the clearing.  
  
"Good.get ready."  
  
She bit her lip as the bald patch of earth loomed up in front of them.  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
++++++ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Savage Lands  
  
19:17 (7:17 pm)  
  
Day 1  
  
Rogue scrunched up as tight as she could as the plane hit the ground and started skidding.  
  
The crash was deafening. Sounds of metal twisting and screaming in harsh protest reached her ears as the plane slid to a stop.  
  
"Rogue! Out! NOW!"  
  
The downed aircraft started making queer sounds and the controls started crackling.  
  
She struggled with the fastenings on her seatbelt in the now cramped cockpit, but it was no use.  
  
She was stuck.  
  
"Logan! Help me! Ah'm stuck!" she yelled.  
  
She heard a loud 'snikt'.  
  
"Here, now get out!"  
  
The straps fell apart as if they were made of cobwebs.  
  
Rogue threw herself out the twisted side door and started running as fast as her legs would  
  
carry her, being her first instinct.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Something hit her from behind as the jet exploded, shoving her ahead.  
  
"Rogue! Keep running! Don't stop!"  
  
Flaming bits of metal started raining through the air.  
  
Her ears ringing from the bomb-like sound of the jet detonating, she kept running.  
  
Finally the air seemed to clear and the air grew cooler by comparison.  
  
She looked behind her at the flaming mass that she had been on board just moments ago.  
  
"Rogue..Rogue...*pant*..are you...okay...?"  
  
Rogue sank to the ground, exhausted. She could only nod.  
  
"Why...didn't you...*pant*...fly?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Ah...ah dunno...ah just...*pant*...can't."  
  
Logan looked at her oddly for a moment before gasping out his next question.  
  
"You...*pant, pant*...got the...*gasp*..'mergency...kit?"  
  
Rogue held it up.  
  
"All..here...*pant*...shugah."  
  
After a long silence broken only by their breathing, Rogue raised her head and looked around her at their surroundings.  
  
"Where are..*pant*..we?"  
  
Logan shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't on the map, remember?"  
  
Rogue smiled sadly.  
  
"Doomed to die in the middle of nowhere. How great does it get?"  
  
"We're not gonna die. We gotta start working our way towards the village."  
  
"We can't go that far shugah!"  
  
"Well we gotta try."  
  
Rogue nodded numbly.  
  
"You're right. So which way do we go?"  
  
"Scooter said it was South of Magneto's territory."  
  
"So we need a compass."  
  
Rogue rooted around in the bag for a minute then held up a compass on a rope.  
  
"Here we go, shugah."  
  
Logan took the compass from her hands and studied it for a moment.  
  
"North is..thata way." He waved his arm vaguely at the field.  
  
"Wait a sec.that's odd."  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan moved the compass a bit.  
  
"It went all crazy for a minute..south is that way." He pointed at the forest looming up in front of them.  
  
"Then let's get going, shugah."  
  
Rogue picked up the bag and started into the woods.  
  
Logan looked at the compass one more time, then put it around his neck and followed  
  
Rogue into the woods.  
  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
21:53 (9:53 pm)  
  
Day 1  
  
"Logan, Ah'm getting tired, think we could make camp?"  
  
Logan turned and studied Rogue for a minute.  
  
Her face was grubby, white patches showing through the dirt where tears had streaked down from her green eyes.  
  
Her brown hair was a matted mess, the white bangs stained with muck.  
  
She looked awful.  
  
~Poor kid,~ he thought. ~She's really been through it today.~  
  
He always had to stop and think for a minute about his healing factor.  
  
He could just keep on going, none-stop, but that didn't mean that whoever was with him could keep up. But now when he thought about it, he was pretty tired himself.  
  
"Sure, kid," He said thoughtfully. "We could stop."  
  
Rogue sighed with relief and sank to the ground.  
  
She knew how Logan could forget that he was the only one with powers to heal himself.  
  
She'd seen him dish it out in self-defense classes. One time he'd made them do ten laps after an hour of class. They were barely able to crawl to their rooms after that one.  
  
"We should get a fire goin', to start with."  
  
Rogue nodded and rooted around in the bag for a bit, finally holding up a pack of matches like a prize.  
  
"Here's the matches shugah."  
  
"Give 'em here."  
  
Rogue handed him the package and watched him stand up.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"Gotta get some wood," He mumbled as he started out.  
  
A few minutes later he returned with a bundle of wood in his arms.  
  
"Here we go," He said as he put the wood down.  
  
"Can you see any rocks?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"To put around the fire so the whole friggin' forest doesn't go up in flames."  
  
Rogue looked around.  
  
"Don't see any-wait-there's one."  
  
She scrambled to the rock and picked it up.  
  
"Here's another one."  
  
Pretty soon they had a fire crackling in their fireplace.  
  
"That's better," Logan said as he threw another stick in the fire.  
  
Rogue nodded and started looking through the bag.  
  
"What you doin'?"  
  
"Ah'm hungry," She said.  
  
"Now that I think about it I am too."  
  
She finally pulled up a ziplock bag full of foodstuffs.  
  
"What?!" Logan gasped in horror. "That's it?!"  
  
Rogue couldn't help it. She laughed.  
  
"It's not funny, dammnit! I could eat a moose. That makes me wonder."  
  
Rogue grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wonder what kind of animals are out here."  
  
Rogue grimaced.  
  
"Probably t-rex's and pterodactyls."  
  
Logan laughed.  
  
"Hardly. But I wonder if there's anything worth hunting out here."  
  
Rogue chewed on a fruit bar.  
  
"Maybe. That would mean one less big furry creature to worry about."  
  
Logan growled. "You worry about us big furry creatures?"  
  
Rogue giggled. "Cut it out, Wolvy. You know what ah meant."  
  
He threw another stick in the fire.  
  
"Sure I do. I wouldn't worry about the big furry creatures too much if I were you, though..any animals around usually stay away from fire." He said. "Except for me,"  
  
Rogue punched him playfully and started digging through the bag again.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' for?"  
  
"Blankets," Rogue answered without looking up. "Here they are-er-it is-"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well.." She held up a blanket.  
  
"....There's only one...."  
  
Logan scowled.  
  
"There's gotta be another in there!"  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Only one shugah.." She tried her best doe-eyes.  
  
"..Please..shugah.."  
  
Logan growled.  
  
"Oh..stop it..fine..you take it.."  
  
Rogue smiled and gave Logan a hug.  
  
"Thanks, shugah!"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Well , I guess big furry creatures like me don't need blankets,"  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep."  
  
  
  
+ + + + + + + 


	3. Chapter 3

The Savage Lands  
  
6:31 (6:31 am)  
  
Day 2  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead! Rise n shine!"  
  
Logan growled and rolled over.  
  
"Fivemoreminutesmum...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...said.....fivemoreminutes....mum..."  
  
Rogue started laughing.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Logan sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No....I'm not your mum, Rogue....wha...?"  
  
"You said 'five more minutes mum'!"  
  
Logan growled.  
  
"Did not! I did no such thing!"  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"This could go on all morning. Let's eat and hit the road."  
  
Logan started to get up when he noticed he wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"Oh...jeeze...ROGUE...at least look the other way, will ya..."  
  
Rogue blushed and turned around while he dressed.  
  
"That's better. Now what's there to eat?"  
  
"Fruit bars and boxed juice."  
  
Logan looked mortified.  
  
"Not again! That stuff is not food!"  
  
"Well it's all we've got, shugah. It'll have to do."  
  
Rogue handed him his ration.  
  
They finished eating a little while later.  
  
"Shugah, did you see any streams or anything last night?"  
  
"There's one a little while that way." Logan pointed behind him. "Why?"  
  
"Ah need to wash up a bit 'fore we set out."  
  
Rogue picked up the blanket and headed out in the direction of the stream.  
  
Logan sighed and stretched out beside the bag.  
  
He started fantasizing about making out with that redhead back at the school, but the image of Rogue kept popping into his head.  
  
His mind started to wander and he actually blushed a little at the things he was coming up with.  
  
"No way," He growled to himself. "She's my friend---just my friend-I'm not- "  
  
He stopped and focused on his hearing.  
  
Where those screams? Yes, they were.  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
He sprang up and started running in the direction of the screams.  
  
"LOGAN! HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"  
  
He stumbled down the stream banks and looked in astonishment at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Rogue was backing away from a giant ....a giant what? A dinosaur?  
  
Impossible. But that was the only way he could think of to describe this huge reptile-like creature.  
  
It was massive, at least ten meters long , with gigantic razor-sharp teeth and leathery skin , similar to a crocodile's.  
  
He blinked stupidly.  
  
"Logan! Logan! Help me! Please,"  
  
"I....oh yeah..."  
  
*snikt*  
  
"Rogue....back away....slowly..."  
  
Rogue whimpered.  
  
"Rogue..."  
  
She started inching backwards.  
  
With a sudden flick of it's tail the creature started to lunge after Rogue, but it stopped and turned it's big head towards Logan as he growled.  
  
"C'mon ugly, I seen worse things than you in my day."  
  
The dinosaur continued to stare at Logan.  
  
"You're not the only one interested in her, Bub..." He growled in low tones.  
  
The dinosaur chose that instant to attack, throwing itself at Logan with mouth wide and gaping.  
  
Logan shoved his fist into the big lizard's chest and popped his claws, making the creature whimper as he gutted it.  
  
A couple moments later and the dinosaur lay dead at his feet.  
  
"Well," He said shakily. "I guess we shouldn've ruled big lizards out of the possible locals list."  
  
Rogue ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Shhh....don't cry...."  
  
He patted her back and held her to him as she collected herself.  
  
"Ah have a new name for this place. The savage lands."  
  
Logan grinned.  
  
"Sounds like a place for me."  
  
Rogue raised her head.  
  
"Not for me. Ah'm dead scared of big lizards."  
  
She pulled away and she suddenly realized she had nothing on.  
  
"Logan! You could've been killed !"  
  
He was too busy staring to hear her.  
  
"Logan...Logan...LOGAN !"  
  
He blushed and looked away.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
  
"What if our skin had touched? Ah could've killed you!"  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"Still, shugah, Ah'm not taking no risks. Ah need you to slay ma dino's."  
  
He grinned and turned his back.  
  
"Go on, get dressed, I'll stay on lookout."  
  
"No peeking."  
  
"I won't."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
12:53 (12:53 pm)  
  
Day 2  
  
"Logan, you were right, dino does taste good."  
  
Logan chuckled.  
  
"If you like dino then you should try Dragon. It's delicious."  
  
Rogue laughed and finished up her lunch.  
  
"Logan, can you cut me a long strip outta that skin? It's getting pretty hot, a headband would be real nice. "  
  
Logan nodded and reached for the leather.  
  
"About this long," Rogue spread out her arms.  
  
He nodded, made a fist and popped one claw.  
  
"Ouch," he said under his breath.  
  
Rogue looked at him.  
  
"You never said ouch before, shugah. Are you okay?"  
  
He grimaced.  
  
"Just a little.....sore....yeah I'll be fine."  
  
He ignored the pain shooting up his arm as he cut out the strip and handed it to Rogue.  
  
But he began to get a little worried when he retracted the claw and it still hurt like hell.  
  
He looked at his knuckles and saw they were still gaping open and leaking blood.  
  
"Jeeze..." He mumbled as he made a fist and pain screamed through every joint and muscle in his arm.  
  
Under further examination he noticed that his whole forearm was black and blue to the elbow, and tender to the touch. He looked at his other arm and saw the horrific injuries.  
  
"Rogue..."  
  
Rogue looked up.  
  
"What, shugah?"  
  
"Rogue....I think somethin's wrong with me...."  
  
Rogue frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
He held out his arm to her.  
  
"I'm.....I'm not healing like I should be,"  
  
She gasped and shrank back from his extended arm.  
  
"Shugah...oh wow...that's bad..."  
  
He winced.  
  
"Let's wrap them up....there's some gauze and stuff in the kit."  
  
He stayed still as she bandaged his arms, only grimacing occasionally.  
  
"There we go...how'd you hurt them so bad?"  
  
He stared at them.  
  
"Claws. They're stored in my forearms. That's the only explanation."  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"Why aren't they healing then?"  
  
He sighed and tried to think. Why weren't they healing ?  
  
Then it struck him. How tired he'd been last night. How he'd had to concentrate to hear Rogue's screaming. And how Rogue seemed weaker, more.vulnerable. Unable to fly.  
  
"Rogue, this may sound crazy, but...I think none of our powers are working."  
  
She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
He sighed. "Think about it. You can't fly. You needed help with that dino."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Ah'm not that strong, shugah," She said. "And ah haven't been flying for long...ah really need to concentrate to do it."  
  
"Well.... Do you remember last night when you wanted to stop?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"I was tired too. And I've been noticin' that my senses aren't very....sharp....for some reason...and do you remember at the stream? We touched skin and nothin' happened!"  
  
"Well....there is a way that we could check..."  
  
Rogue slowly raised her eyes to Logan's and pulled off a glove.  
  
"Shall ah?"  
  
He nodded, watching her reach out a bare hand to his cheek, felt the cool touch of skin-to-skin contact.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Rogue let her hand linger a moment before she pulled away.  
  
"So our powers really *aren't* working," She said under her breath.  
  
Then she looked away, blushing bright red.  
  
~Ah shouldn't think that, ~ she said firmly to herself as she pictured herself leaning in a little closer to Logan for a purpose other than testing powers.  
  
"We should get going," She said finally, getting up and packing their stuff back in the bag.  
  
"I guess."  
  
She picked the bag up and started to lead the way, her ungloved hand still tingling from brushing against Logan's stubbly cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
15:35 (3:35 pm)  
  
Day 2  
  
"How the heck are we gonna cross that, shugah?"  
  
Rogue was referring to the incredibly deep canyon that lay between them and their destination.  
  
"I dunno yet. Let's get closer."  
  
They inched to the edge.  
  
"Look-we could climb down this side and up the other."  
  
Rogue blanched.  
  
"No way, shugah. Ah'm no good at heights."  
  
"This? This ain't heights," Logan scoffed, but his stomach felt uneasy too.  
  
"There's no way ah'm going down that."  
  
"Rogue, it's the only way across."  
  
They both fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Mebbe there's some ropes in the kit," Logan suggested.  
  
Rogue rummaged in the bag.  
  
"No luck, shugah."  
  
Logan sighed and looked down again.  
  
A wave of nausea threatened to overtake him as he gazed at the far-away bottom.  
  
"It can't be that far down," He mumbled.  
  
He turned to Rogue.  
  
"Here's the deal then. I'll go first on climbin' down so if I slip then I won't fall on top of you-metal bones are heavy. And if you slip, I can catch you."  
  
Rogue nodded shakily.  
  
"Rogue, I think you can make it. There's lots of footholds. "  
  
Rogue didn't look any more at ease.  
  
He sighed. "Lots of people climb without ropes," he said.  
  
"Only those who want to die," She whispered. "And ah don't want to die."  
  
"We're not gonna die." Logan took the bag from her and swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get goin'."  
  
He knelt down and swung his leg over the edge, trying not to look down.  
  
Rogue, her face ashen, followed.  
  
  
  
+ + + + + + 


	4. Chapter 4

The Savage Lands  
  
15:49 (3:49 pm)  
  
Day 2  
  
"You're doing great!"  
  
Rogue made no answer as she concentrated on finding the next foothold.  
  
"We're almost halfway."  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She lowered herself down a notch.  
  
"You're lucky," She said after a few minutes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rogue paused.  
  
"You have claws, shugah. And if you'd fall, you wouldn't break anything,"  
  
Logan snorted.  
  
"Except every bit of skin I've got."  
  
Rogue tightened her grip on the jutting piece of rock.  
  
"Don't talk like that, shugah!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She managed to bring herself down a little ways more, with some guidance from Logan on the location of footholds.  
  
Rogue was reaching for a small shrub that grew out of a shelf on the wall when it happened.  
  
The little crevice that she had hooked her fingers into crumbled under her weight.  
  
Rogue, panicking, couldn't find anything to grab, and she found herself falling backwards.  
  
"HELP!" She screamed.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A loud *snikt* split the air right beside her ear, and she found herself suspended in mid air.  
  
Neither could say anything for a few moments.  
  
Then...  
  
"Don't even breath,"  
  
"Okay....." Rogue whispered back.  
  
She tried to move her eyes to see how she was staying up.  
  
A claw had caught a shard of the fabric of her jacket, stopping her fall. Amazing that it hadn't cut through yet.  
  
"Rogue...."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Logan breathed in shallowly. The slightest movement could break the fragile hold he had on her.  
  
"When I say now, I'll retract my claws. Meanwhile, you grab my hand. Then I'll pull you up, okay?"  
  
Rogue was terrified, but she managed a tiny "Okay....".  
  
"Get ready," Logan whispered.  
  
She felt hollow inside as she prepared to reach up with her arm.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
+++++++++  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
15:58 (3:58 pm)  
  
Day 2  
  
Rogue made a desperate grab at the hand extended out to her, and felt the near meet.  
  
She felt their hands brush as she slid down and fell through the air, arms flailing.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
She blacked out before she could hit the ground.  
  
*******  
  
Logan watched helplessly as Rogue dropped, then sprung into instinctive action.  
  
He let go with his other hand and shoved away from the wall, reaching out with his arms  
  
to Rogue as he sank through the air.  
  
He threw himself around Rogue just as before they reached the ground and prepared himself for the bone crunching impact.  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Rogue...."  
  
Rogue moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan's face cracked into a grin.  
  
"Nothin',"  
  
She sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Where are---oh, mah..."  
  
She covered her mouth.  
  
"Ah fell, didn't ah?"  
  
Logan nodded slowly. It hurt to move.  
  
"How'd ah make it? And why are you down here?"  
  
He groaned.  
  
"I...slipped...too."  
  
Rogue studied his lowered face.  
  
"Ah don't think you did."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"You saved me, didn't you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, kinda...." His head was whirling.  
  
Rogue watched him put his hands to his head.  
  
"Gee, shugah, you don't look so good. You okay?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
She got to her feet.  
  
"Can you stand up?"  
  
He got up and stumbled a few steps.  
  
"I'll be....okay....we gotta climb...up....now..."  
  
Rogue snorted.  
  
"No way in hell. You're in no shape to climb anymore, and neither am ah."  
  
He fell silent, not feeling like arguing.  
  
"Ah think we should wash up," She said. "Let's find some water."  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Need some help walking?"  
  
"Okay," He winced.  
  
She went over to him.  
  
"Go on, it won't kill me."  
  
He leaned against her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
18:32 (6:32 pm)  
  
Day 2  
  
  
  
"It's getting pretty cold,"  
  
Rogue shivered and rubbed her arms.  
  
"Ah can see mah breath."  
  
Logan groaned.  
  
"You doing okay, shugah?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A few minute white flakes began to drift down from the sky.  
  
"It's snowing!"  
  
Logan looked up.  
  
"Ain't that funny."  
  
Rogue glanced at his bruised face.  
  
"Thanks for what you did for me, back there,"  
  
He snorted.  
  
"It was nothing. You'da done the same for me."  
  
"Ah guess. But still..."  
  
They fell silent.  
  
"Snow's fallen' faster. We should look for a cave or somethin'."  
  
"Where're we gonna find a cave?"  
  
Logan grinned.  
  
"We're surrounded by miles of rock and you ask where're we gonna find a cave?"  
  
"Well, ah don't see any," said Rogue sheepishly.  
  
"Keep your eyes open then."  
  
**************  
  
"Stay close, Rogue, I can barely see you."  
  
Rogue leaned into Logan.  
  
"Ah'm real cold."  
  
Logan put his arms around her.  
  
"I know."  
  
Another gust of wind blew a thick flurry of snow into their faces.  
  
"We gotta keep going. Keep warm."  
  
He pulled her upright and studied her.  
  
Icicles were forming around her nose and mouth, and snow had settled in her hair and eyelashes, making her look like a ice sculpture.  
  
"C'mon Rogue. Keep goin'. Please."  
  
Rogue looked back at his eyes.  
  
She had to keep going.  
  
"But....ah'm so...tired..."  
  
Logan's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"You're tired?"  
  
"Uh...huh..."  
  
She was drifting off.  
  
"No, Rogue, you can't fall asleep on me!"  
  
He shook her.  
  
"Ah'm...sorry....shugah...."  
  
Her eyes were starting to close.  
  
"Rogue! Stay awake! Rogue! ROGUE! "  
  
She struggled to open her eyes.  
  
"But....ah'm tired..."  
  
He put his hands to her face.  
  
"I know, I know, but you gotta keep going! Or else you'll freeze,"  
  
He shook her again.  
  
"Rogue, once we find some shelter I'll let you sleep. Stay awake. Please!"  
  
She raised her head.  
  
"Ah.....ah'll....try....help me..."  
  
He turned away, trying to remember which smells where which.  
  
~Dammnit,~ he thought to himself. ~What does a cave smell like again?~  
  
He inhaled deep and tried to concentrate.  
  
~Caves are kinda, well, musty, aren't they?~  
  
He sniffed again, blocking out the other scents.  
  
~Cold , Earth, Snow, vanilla....that's Rogue...~  
  
He paused to smell Rogue again.  
  
~Wind, Cave ,water...wait a second....cave !~  
  
He sniffed again.  
  
"Rogue! Rogue! ROGUE! "  
  
He shouted, shaking her hard.  
  
"I found a cave! It's this way!"  
  
He began dragging her through the snow towards the scent of the cave.  
  
"There! Rogue! I found one! Rogue!"  
  
To his horror, he realized that she had nodded off. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Savage Lands 19:02 (7:02 pm) Day 2  
  
Logan hauled Rogue into the vacant cave, cursing as he hit his head on a stalactite.  
  
He laid her down on the floor farther into the cave, and started stripping away her frozen clothes.  
  
"I wish you were awake so you could do this for me." He whispered, then realized that wasn't entirely true. He frowned and focused on getting off her boots.  
  
Picking up the bag, he took out the blanket and wrapped it tightly around Rogue, and with a final tuck he leaned back on his heels.  
  
~What else brings heat?~ He thought. ~Fire. Build a fire.~.  
  
He set to making a makeshift fireplace from the small sticks and leaves that littered the cave's floor.  
  
Eventually he had a small fire going, and he fed the dry leaves into the leaping flames.  
  
~Mebbe body heat would help, too.~  
  
He pondered getting in with her, then decided against it.  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue's eyes fluttered and she groaned.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Shhh. I'm right here."  
  
Rogue yawned.  
  
" S'cuse me. What happened?"  
  
Logan looked at her.  
  
"You passed out. Don't you remember?"  
  
Rogue shook her head, then noticed her surroundings.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"In a cave."  
  
Rogue frowned.  
  
"How'd you find one, shugah? Ah thought our powers weren't working."  
  
"They aren't."  
  
"Then how'd you find it?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Rogue fell silent, watching Logan's back.  
  
"What's wrong, shugah?"  
  
Logan looked at her.  
  
"Nothin'. Just thinkin'."  
  
She lay down, propping her arms up with her elbows and leaning her chin in her hands.  
  
" 'Bout what?"  
  
He fed another stick to the fire.  
  
"Nothin'...I shouldn't say."  
  
He got up and walked to the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Snow's still fallin'."  
  
Rogue studied his profile.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna tell me?"  
  
He didn't answer for a while, but continued gazing out into the snow.  
  
"I....just thinkin' about home," he said finally.  
  
Rogue frowned.  
  
"Do ya miss it, shugah?"  
  
He turned.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well...ah dunno. It's just...Ah kinda *like* it here," she confessed.  
  
"What do you like about here?"  
  
She looked down.  
  
"It's just so....nice....ah guess.....being able to touch other people."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"But I'm the only person here."  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"Exactly," she whispered without looking up.  
  
She blushed.  
  
Logan stared at her. ~Did she just say what I think she said?~  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Ah said...exactly."  
  
He was standing right over her now.  
  
~Gosh, ah must be red as a beet!~ She thought.  
  
"Exactly what?"  
  
He was kneeling beside her.  
  
"Exactly...you...."  
  
She trailed off as their lips met.  
  
++++++++  
  
  
  
Whenever, Wherever  
  
We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, Hereunder You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
+++++++++  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
7:59 (7:59 am)  
  
Day 3  
  
  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
Rogue snuggled closer to the warm body beside her.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Sleepyhead yourself. I was awake 'fore you."  
  
A dizzying feeling overcame Rogue as he reached down to kiss her.  
  
She felt his hands travel through her hair and down her neck as his tongue slipped further into her mouth.  
  
"You were real tired last night," he said with a smirk as he pulled back.  
  
"We didn't get very far."  
  
She ran her finger from his forehead to his chin.  
  
"Guess not," she whispered. "You've still got your pants on."  
  
His hands moved to her hips.  
  
"I know how to get them off,"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Why?'  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Keep it in your pants, shugah---ah wanna wash up first....ah feel so dirty."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Ah didn't mean that!"  
  
She shoved his groping hands off her hips.  
  
"Awww....I didn't mean to make you angry....let me make it up?"  
  
She giggled as he blew in her ear.  
  
"Cut it out! Ah'm serious,"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rogue pushed the covers off and reached for her clothing.  
  
*********  
  
"Can you find me some watah, shugah?"  
  
Logan shrugged.  
  
"I'll try, I dunno if I can."  
  
He inhaled deeply, trying to remember the scent of water.  
  
After a minute or so he pointed at the section of woods directly ahead of them.  
  
"That way." He said.  
  
Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Thanks shugah."  
  
He said nothing, too busy losing himself in her neck.  
  
"Logan..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rogue gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
++++++  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain Lucky for my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
++++++  
  
The Savage Lands  
  
10:35 (10:35 am)  
  
Day 3  
  
  
  
Rogue ran into the water and dove, bobbing up with a big splash and pushing a white strand of hair aside.  
  
"Whatcha waiting for, shugah? Aren't you coming?" She shouted to the shore where Logan stood, looking indecisive.  
  
"Uh...yeah...."  
  
Logan stuck a foot in the water and jumped back.  
  
"Jesus! That's cold!"  
  
Rogue laughed.  
  
"And you're the big bad Wolverine from up North."  
  
He growled.  
  
"Yeah, but even I won't willingly take a dip in ice water."  
  
Rogue smirked.  
  
"Not even to finish up this morning's business?"  
  
Logan didn't think twice as he doffed his clothes and jumped in.  
  
Rogue shook her head as he swam up to her.  
  
"Ah'll never understand you guys," she said. "You'll do anything for sex."  
  
"Not quite," He said as he gathered her into his arms.  
  
"What wouldn't you do?"  
  
"A lot of things."  
  
"Like what?" She pressed.  
  
"I dunno. But I know there's a lot."  
  
She laughed and splashed him.  
  
"Rogue!" He looked outraged.  
  
"Logan!" She said, splashing him again.  
  
"You lil'...."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Ah'm all that and a whole lot more, shugah."  
  
He couldn't think of an answer so he brought his hands together underwater, creating a small tidal wave.  
  
Rogue shrieked and dove under just as the wave hit.  
  
"Rogue?" Logan sputtered after a few seconds.  
  
The water directly behind him exploded as Rogue shot up.  
  
"Right here shugah!"  
  
He jumped.  
  
"Holy crap! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"A heart attack? You? Impossible!"  
  
Logan growled.  
  
"Shut up and come here."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Gotta catch me first, shugah."  
  
She dove under and started swimming as fast as she could for the shore.  
  
Logan shook his head and followed in pursuit.  
  
********  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Rogue squealed and tried to find escape, but she was cornered.  
  
He grinned and advanced.  
  
"No escapin' this time, you lil' Rogue."  
  
He put his arms around her.  
  
"Ah guess not," She said.  
  
"Come here." He pulled her close and explored her mouth with his.  
  
Rogue let herself go limp for a moment, then tried to resist.  
  
"Mmm...Logan...Mmm....Ah...."  
  
He pulled away an inch.  
  
"What's wrong, darlin'?"  
  
She lowered her eyes.  
  
"Logan...ah'm....." She took a deep breath. "Ah'm scared."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"Won't it....well.....hurt?"  
  
The look of puzzlement on his face disappeared.  
  
"I...." He stopped suddenly.  
  
"We won't if you're not ready."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Ah'm ready," She said with sudden decisiveness.  
  
The wrinkles on his forehead smoothed out.  
  
"Ok then. I can't promise you that it won't hurt, Rogue. But I can promise to be gentle."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes as he gently kissed her with an open mouth, exploring the roof of her mouth with his tongue.  
  
++++++++ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Savage Lands  
  
15:03 (3:03 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
"Ah wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
Logan sighed and stroked Rogue's hair.  
  
"I know."  
  
He felt little drops of hot wetness fall on his chest.  
  
"Are you crying?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Uh-uhuh...." Rogue managed between sobs.  
  
He put his other arm around her.  
  
"Rogue....don't cry....shhh....it's ok....."  
  
She sniffled.  
  
"Ah'm-ah'm just thinking-what-what it'll be l-like b-back home...."  
  
He swallowed noisily. Home was a place he tried to keep his mind off of.  
  
"E-everything will be d-different...ah won't b-be able to t-touch you..."  
  
He pulled her closer.  
  
"I know...I know..." he soothed. "But we'll always have the memories."  
  
She broke out into fresh tears.  
  
"But m-memories aren't good en-nough!"  
  
He inhaled deeply.  
  
"We'll figure it all out then," he said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
**********  
  
He stayed awake long after Rogue had drifted off, thinking.  
  
~What *would*things be like at home~ He wondered. ~Would they be together?~  
  
He looked at Rogue, sleeping peacefully by his side, and felt guilty.  
  
~Had he used her?~ He hoped not. He didn't like the idea of anyone using the beautiful young woman in his arms, least of all him.  
  
~Do I love her?~ The thought struck him hard. ~I don't know, do I?~  
  
He knew beyond a doubt that she was his friend, maybe his best friend.  
  
But did he love her? He finally decided to shove the matter aside, as he had done with so many things, and think about it later.  
  
************  
  
Rogue woke up later, energized by her nap.  
  
She remembered where she was and what she had done earlier, and she smiled.  
  
She cuddled closer to his side, feeling secure and protected in his arms, as she never had before.  
  
Her mind idly began to drift, and she saw flashes of the moments before played in her head.  
  
Then a thought struck her. ~Does he love me?~  
  
She thought back to those precious moments. He certainly acted like he did.  
  
But he hadn't told her, hadn't said anything when she was crying.  
  
~We'll always have the memories.~  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
Did he see their relationship as a thing of the past already? Or was this even a relationship?  
  
She tried to deny it, but the facts remained. A cold feeling overtook her.  
  
~He used me.~  
  
She sat up and gazed down on his sleeping form, his peaceful face, free for once from expressions of pain from his nightmares.  
  
~The bastard used me.~  
  
She got up wearily and walked to the water, shivering as she stepped in to wash herself.  
  
~He used me.~ The thought played itself over and over again in her head as she collected her clothes and put them on, not paying attention to her surroundings, not noticing the people slowly creeping up on her.  
  
She saw at the last minute and tried to scream, but it was too late  
  
+++++++++ 


	7. Chapter 7

++++++  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it  
  
And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river  
  
++++++  
  
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children  
  
16:45 (4:45 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
"I'm starting to worry about them, Scott."  
  
Cyclops made no reply as he gazed at the blank graph on the screen in front of him.  
  
"Do you think they ran into engine trouble?"  
  
Cyclops cleared his throat.  
  
"It's always possible."  
  
Jean frowned.  
  
"I tried a search with Cerebro, but I couldn't reach them..."  
  
Cyclops turned around and looked at Jean.  
  
"That could mean they're unconscious...."  
  
"Or even dead..." Jean finished for him. "But it's also possible that they entered an area that has power blocks like we were discussing last night."  
  
She thought about the rumors that had been circulating around lately, of machines that could make it impossible to use any kind of mutant power in whole areas.  
  
"I wonder if they found anything," Jean said thoughtfully.  
  
Cyclops shrugged.  
  
"It's just so odd, how everything just cut off. All the signals, everything, just vanished."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"We could go investigate it," Jean suggested. "If there was a crash of some sort, they're more than likely to be alive, what with Rogue's invulnerability and Logan's healing factor."  
  
Cyclops sighed.  
  
"You're right, Jean. We should go search for them. Go get Storm and meet at the blackbird in fifteen minutes."  
  
++++++  
  
Magneto's Headquarters, The heart of the Savage Lands  
  
18:06 (6:06 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
"Master, we have brought the intruders as you have asked."  
  
Magneto turned away from the great arched window looking out to the Savage Lands and faced the small green frog-like man kneeling before him.  
  
"Excellent . Have your confirmed their identities?"  
  
A nasty grin spread over the frogman's sickly features.  
  
"They're from the X-men. They go by the codenames Wolverine and Rogue."  
  
Magneto stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Ahh. Yes. Wolverine would have the Adamantium implants in his skeleton?"  
  
The frogman nodded.  
  
"And the other has absorbing powers on skin-to-skin contact, am I correct?"  
  
The frogman flicked his tongue out and retrieved a passing by fly before responding.  
  
"Yeah. The file said she's also got some kind of super power thing going on. She can fly too."  
  
Magneto stretched his arms out and summoned a large metal object, his helmet, to him.  
  
"Good work, Toad. They will prove useful in my plan."  
  
Toad grinned nastily.  
  
"Restrain them and put them in the secure room. I wish to have a little talk with them."  
  
Toad bowed.  
  
"Very well, sir. I will do it immediately."  
  
Magneto turned back to the window as Toad hopped away.  
  
He smiled as he placed the helmet on his head.  
  
"They will prove useful," He said to himself.  
  
"Very useful."  
  
******  
  
"Rogue...."  
  
Rogue moaned and rolled away from the sound threatening to wake her up from her ignorantly blissful drug-induced sleep.  
  
"Rogue....Rogue....ROGUE ..."  
  
She finally sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What?" She mumbled thickly.  
  
"Rogue. They've got us."  
  
She struggled to put Logan into focus.  
  
"Who's got us?"  
  
His image gradually became clearer.  
  
"I'm still not totally sure, but I gotta gut feelin' this is Magneto's doin'."  
  
She shook her head, trying to remember the past events of the day.  
  
"That's right, we were surrounded....."  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"Where were you, shugah?"  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"I...we.....don't you remember?"  
  
Rogue started to shake her head, but then it all crashed back to her.  
  
"We....we slept together, didn't we?"  
  
Logan dropped his gaze to the ground.  
  
~He used me.~ The thought returned and pulsed through her veins like fire. ~The bastard.~  
  
"Look...Rogue.....I didn't mean to...make you think we...."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
~He knew. Somehow, he knew what she was thinking.~  
  
"Make me think we were what?" She said coldly. "Make me think we were in a relationship?"  
  
Logan grimaced.  
  
"I didn't mean...I...didn't mean to use you...."  
  
She smiled bitterly.  
  
"Ain't that what they all say." She snapped.  
  
He growled menacingly.  
  
"Look Rogue, I'm telling the truth. I didn't mean to, and I'm sorry. But..."  
  
Rogue turned away.  
  
"Ah've heard enough. Just figure out how to get us outta this dump and maybe ah'll leave you a lil' bit of hide to heal with."  
  
Logan sighed in frustration and studied their surroundings.  
  
They were in a small cell made of brick, enclosed by metal bars with a large wooden door beyond.  
  
He popped a claw and rapped on one of the bars.  
  
~Adamantium,~ He thought with a snarl. ~Figures.~  
  
He walked over to the only little patch of light, which came from a candle stuck in a candle bra fastened to the wall, next to a barred window.  
  
He gazed out through the bars and saw nothing but darkness until his senses grew accustomed to the absolute lack of light.  
  
He was able to make out that they were a good distance off the ground, seemingly in a corner tower.  
  
"Powers still out, Rogue?"  
  
She didn't bother to turn.  
  
"Whaddaya think, bonehead? If ah had em, Ah'd be outta here before you could say lickety-split."  
  
He growled and massaged the knuckles on his injured hand.  
  
They stayed silent for a long while.  
  
"Ah can't believe you would do that to me, Logan." Rogue whispered finally.  
  
He left the window and started pacing around the cell.  
  
~I can't believe it either.~ He thought. ~But I did it.~  
  
"Ah thought you were a good person. Ah guess ah was wrong."  
  
He dropped down beside her.  
  
"You're right. I'm not a good person. I'm a rotten good-for-nothing- bastard." He snarled.  
  
"You think I want to hurt you? You're my best friend, Rogue. But I guess not anymore if you think I wanted to use you!"  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as the scraping of a key in a heavy lock was heard.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
The door opened.  
  
+ + + + + + + 


	8. Chapter 8

The Blackbird, somewhere over the South Atlantic Ocean  
  
19:44 (7:44 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
"We're nearing the spot where the last signal was cut off."  
  
Cyclops said from the pilot's seat.  
  
"Jean, try a search, see if you can sense them in the proximity."  
  
Jean closed her eyes and felt the psychic connection open.  
  
Her eyes opened in surprise as she felt a blockage in the area directly ahead of them.  
  
"Scott...." She said with an effort as the barrier began to reflect her own powers on her.  
  
Cyclops turned around, his brow wrinkling in concern.  
  
"What's wrong, Jean?"  
  
She sunk to her knees , holding her head in her hands as she tried to erect mental blocks against the reflected power, but it was getting very difficult.  
  
"Scott..." Her breathing was labored. "There's some kind of...block....I think...my powers...are reflecting...." Her eyes closed and she toppled to the floor.  
  
"Jean!"  
  
Cyclops rushed over to Jean's unconscious form.  
  
" 'Ro, can you take the controls for a minute?"  
  
Storm nodded and slipped into the pilot's seat.  
  
"Jean...Jean..." He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her.  
  
After a few moments, her eyes fluttered.  
  
"Jean! Thank god. What happened?"  
  
She took a deep breath and sat up, still holding her head in her hands.  
  
"I encountered some sort of....block...during my search for Rogue and Logan. I think it somehow, well...reflected my own powers at me. It overloaded me for a moment."  
  
She got to her feet unsteadily and grabbed onto a table for support.  
  
"I'll be fine...don't worry about me. I'm concerned for Rogue and Logan, though. Whatever is doing this is incredibly powerful."  
  
Cyclops frowned.  
  
"It has to be Magneto." He said.  
  
Jean nodded, taking her hand off her head.  
  
"By the Goddess!" Came an exclamation from the front. "Come take a look at this!"  
  
"What is it?" Cyclops called.  
  
"Come!"  
  
Their interest aroused, Jean and Cyclops made their way to the cockpit.  
  
"Oh..." Jean covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
Cyclops looked grim.  
  
"I think we know what happened to them now."  
  
Jean gazed out at the huge dark mass spread below them, as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Magneto has his own continent..."  
  
+++++++  
  
Magneto's Head Quarters, The Heart of the Savage Lands  
  
20:25 (8:25 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
"Let me go!" Rogue screamed as strong hands gripped her by the wrists.  
  
She struggled and kicked but the owner of the hands simply lifted her body off the ground.  
  
"You heard the girl, bub."  
  
Logan stuck one razor-sharp claw across his adversary's throat.  
  
"Just put her down, nice n' easy, n' things'll come off better for ya."  
  
The man holding Rogue grinned nastily and swung her over his head.  
  
She hit Logan and they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Stop playing with them, Sabertooth. The Master sent summons for them."  
  
Logan moaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Who's 'The Master', Frog-boy?"  
  
Toad hissed at Logan.  
  
"The Master is the only Magneto, the ruler of these lands."  
  
Logan snorted.  
  
"Pretty primitive subjects he's got."  
  
Toad had to place a restraining hand on Sabertooth's shoulder.  
  
"The time has not come. Leave him be."  
  
Rogue clutched her head.  
  
"Rogue? You okay?" Logan whispered.  
  
"Ah think..." She whispered back.  
  
Logan tried to crawl to where Rogue sat, but Sabertooth saw him and alerted Toad with a snarl.  
  
"Move an inch and I'll make you wish you hadn't."  
  
Logan turned slowly to face Toad.  
  
"Is that so, s'limey?"  
  
"Logan..." Rogue pleaded softly.  
  
He held up a fist in Toad's direction and released one long middle claw.  
  
"Kiss my ass."  
  
Logan didn't even have time to think as a large ball of slime hit him hard, making him stumble back into the wall.  
  
"What the...." He gasped, struggling against the sticky bonds to no avail.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
"Do not try to resist, or you will reach the same fate as him."  
  
Rogue nodded shakily and got to her feet, glancing back at the wall where Logan struggled.  
  
"Tie her up."  
  
Sabertooth stepped forward, holding a long link of chain, and bound Rogue's wrists and elbows together.  
  
He picked up the loose end of the chain and gave it a sharp tug.  
  
"Follow us." Toad started for the door.  
  
With a last look at Logan, Rogue complied.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
At your feet  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, Wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, Hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Think out loud  
  
Say it again  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That'll you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes  
  
**************  
  
Rogue followed Toad and Sabertooth down a dark stone corridor, lit only by a few candles.  
  
It was hard to keep up with Toad's irregular leaps, and twice she almost slipped in a puddle of slime left in his trail.  
  
She kept thinking about Logan, left clinging to the wall, and what had been said.  
  
~You think I want to hurt you? You're my best friend, Rogue.~  
  
She stifled a sob.  
  
~Best friend. That's all I ever was to him. That's all I'll ever be. And even less than that,~ she concluded, remembering his last words to her.  
  
~But I guess not anymore if you think I wanted to use you!~  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
~I shouldn't blame him so much,~ She thought. ~After all, who could love an untouchable freak like me? Back home, he couldn't even kiss me.~  
  
A thought struck her suddenly and raised an edge of panic in her mind.  
  
~What if we never go back home? What if Magneto does us in?~  
  
Toad stopped beside a large set of metal doors ahead of her.  
  
"We're here." He announced as he punched in a code into the keypad.  
  
The doors slid open silently.  
  
"Bring her in."  
  
Sabertooth tugged sharply on the chain and Rogue stumbled to follow.  
  
She blinked as she entered the bright room, getting used to the light after the dark stone hallways.  
  
They had entered a room full of machines and other lab-like equipment.  
  
"We'll put her in one of those."  
  
Toad pointed to a row of twelve large glass tubes, big enough to fit a Sabertooth-sized person into.  
  
Seven were already occupied.  
  
She blanched.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She demanded.  
  
Toad grinned maliciously.  
  
"Magneto will tell you."  
  
At a signal from Toad, Sabertooth picked Rogue up effortlessly and deposited her into one of the tubes.  
  
Toad hopped over to one of the machines and pressed a button.  
  
Rogue's scream was cut off as the lid slowly clamped down, sealing off her only chance of escape, while vapors began to seep out of the hose that gave ventilation.  
  
She coughed and sank to her knees as the blackness overwhelmed her.  
  
++++++ 


	9. Chapter 9

The Blackbird, nearing Magneto's HQ  
  
20:46 (8:46 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
  
  
"The radar has picked up something."  
  
Cyclops leaned over to see the screen that Storm pointed at.  
  
"It looks like a structure....could be Magneto's base."  
  
Storm nodded in agreement.  
  
"We are nearing it. Shall we pay him a visit?"  
  
Cyclops turned in his seat to where Jean was sitting.  
  
"Jean, could you try to look for them again?"  
  
Jean looked frightened.  
  
"I...I don't know, Scott....that last time really scared me."  
  
He sighed and glanced at Storm.  
  
"Go ahead 'Ro, land us."  
  
Storm started preparations for landing the huge aircraft while Cyclops spoke to Jean.  
  
"Jean, are you going to be alright?"  
  
She nodded hesitantly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"It's just...I get a bad feeling about this...he has a lot more power than we suspected if he can create mutations and withhold them."  
  
Cyclops's eyes widened behind his red-tinted visor.  
  
"Withhold mutations?"  
  
Jean bit her lip.  
  
"Scott...I think that's what the block was. I was using powers to try to penetrate an area where no powers work.....I think my powers reflected off the border and hit me....a boomerang effect."  
  
Cyclops leaned back in his seat.  
  
"This is going to be harder than we thought then---we need to make a definite plan."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Could you find out about the devices or methods used to withhold powers, Jean?"  
  
Jean put her hands to her head and concentrated.  
  
After a few moments time she spoke up.  
  
"Studies run recently in a Northwestern lab are the most successful in inventing a mechanism to withhold mutations. It works by neutralizing the X gene in the DNA by sending out steady radioactive wavelengths, which affect mutated cells, over a limited area. The effects of the waves are temporary, and fade as soon as the mechanism is turned off."  
  
Cyclops frowned.  
  
"But why would Magneto want to withhold mutations?"  
  
Jean smiled grimly.  
  
"Withholding is not the machine's only facet," she said.  
  
"It can also do the opposite..."  
  
Storm raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It can create mutations?"  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"But what about the power withholding wavelengths?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"He probably has an antidote, in the form of which he can shield particular people from the waves."  
  
Cyclops shook his head to clear it.  
  
"So that's what he's up to....creating new mutations, then preventing them from escape until they are ready to be released."  
  
Storm cleared her throat.  
  
"We have arrived at Magneto's Head Quarters. Shall I cloak the ship?"  
  
Storm's hand hovered over the invisibility button.  
  
Cyclops nodded.  
  
"No use taking any risks...the Blackbird is the only weapon we have."  
  
Storm pressed the button and began to land the ship.  
  
++++++++  
  
Magneto's HQ, The Heart of the Savage Lands  
  
20:59 (8:59 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
  
  
"Owww...."  
  
Rogue moaned as the blackness faded, and her head began to throb.  
  
She slowly began to take in her surroundings, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
Pressing her face against the glass, she tried to make out the blurry figures in the neighboring tubes.  
  
~Logan. Where's Logan.~  
  
She searched the room frantically, but there was no sign of his gruff features anywhere.  
  
Her heart pounded, and she felt nauseous.  
  
She clutched her stomach uneasily. ~What's wrong with me?~  
  
Leaning her forehead against the cool glass, she tried to collect her scattered thoughts.  
  
She swallowed hard to keep down the contents of her stomach.  
  
~I'm scared. That's it.~  
  
She gritted her teeth.  
  
Fear was something she was unused to, being invulnerable, being able to fly, being able to lift trucks off the ground with a single-handed flick of her wrist.  
  
But she felt fear now.  
  
There was no way she could escape from the clutches of the master of magnetism.  
  
He was a madman.  
  
It was almost impossible that the X-men could track them to this unknown continent.  
  
And her only hope was plastered against a wall.  
  
She felt tears seep down her face as she thought of him hanging there.  
  
Then she remembered their argument, and her jaw hardened with resolve.  
  
~He used me,~ she thought stubbornly, forgetting her previous thoughts of forgiveness.  
  
A sound startled her out of her self-pity.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like we have some unexpected guests."  
  
She raised her head and tried to make out the blurry figure standing at the controls a few feet away.  
  
~Magneto,~ she thought, balling up her hands into fists.  
  
He gave a chuckle, then turned to his small team of minions who stood by the door, awaiting his commands.  
  
A remarkable looking woman had joined them.  
  
She had piercing yellow eyes and blazing red hair, with amazing glistening blue skin, almost like a snake's.  
  
She was smirking maliciously.  
  
"Oh yes, I quite remember them. Xavier's little students, aren't they?"  
  
Rogue felt her insides freeze. ~They're here?~  
  
Magneto laughed unpleasantly.  
  
"Yes, Mystique, you are absolutely right. Come to rescue our little friends, I assume. Would you be so kind as to unroll the welcome mat for them? Wouldn't want to seem ungracious."  
  
With a nasty grin, the three exited the room.  
  
Magneto turned back to his controls, watching the whole encounter on a small screen.  
  
After a while, he rose and paced the room, muttering aloud to himself.  
  
Rogue cringed in her tube, trying to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible.  
  
After what seemed ages, he walked back to the screen, and started pressing controls.  
  
A few moments later, the minions returned, each carrying a unconscious body.  
  
Rogue stifled a scream as she recognized her friends.  
  
+++++++  
  
Magneto's HQ, The Heart of the Savage Lands  
  
21:35 (9:35 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
  
  
Logan growled as he fought unsuccessfully against the web of slime that glued him to the wall.  
  
He had managed to slice parts of it with his Adamantium claws, making them fall to the ground like cobwebs, but he couldn't reach the majority.  
  
He snarled in frustration.  
  
~I'll get that little slime ball for this,~ he thought savagely.  
  
He grinned as he felt a claw slide through a particularly restricting bond, freeing one strong arm with a handful of metal claws to cut the rest of himself loose with.  
  
He fell to his feet with a thud and stood up, brushing the dangling bits of slime off his gold-and-black uniform with pride.  
  
Reaching back, he pulled the masked hood over his face, leaving only the bottom of his nose to his chin bare.  
  
"Show time," He mumbled as he sniffed the air.  
  
Logan nearly doubled over as the stench reached his nose.  
  
Eyes filling with tears, he started tracking the more-than-obvious trail of pungent odor through the open doors and down the massive stone hallway.  
  
***********  
  
Jean put a hand to her throbbing head as she came to.  
  
"Where...where am...I....?"  
  
Then she noticed the surrounding glass.  
  
She concentrated, thinking thoughts of pure energy, but the expected explosion of glass never came.  
  
Then she remembered the situation.  
  
She thumped her fists on the glass.  
  
"Let me out ! LET ME OUT! "  
  
"Jean!"  
  
Jean turned frantically, finally spotted a familiar though blurry face.  
  
"Scott!" She called.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Where's Storm?"  
  
Cyclops pointed to the tube beside him.  
  
"She's right here!"  
  
Jean could faintly make out a fuzzy, tall figure.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Cyclops glanced at her.  
  
"I think so!"  
  
Jean sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank god."  
  
Cyclops could only nod in agreement.  
  
Remembering their mission, he turned to Storm.  
  
" 'Ro! 'RO! Did you see Rogue or Logan anywhere?"  
  
Storm was about to yell back when a series of muffled screams caught her attention.  
  
" 'RO! 'RO! STORM! Ah'm here!"  
  
Storm turned and blinked.  
  
"Rogue! Where are you, child?"  
  
Rogue thumped the glass that held her captive fiercely.  
  
"Ah'm here! HERE! Ah'm right here shugah!"  
  
Storm spotted movement a few tubes down.  
  
Squinting, she made out a woman's figure, with brown hair and white streaks.  
  
"I see you child!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Rogue nodded frantically.  
  
  
  
"Ah'm okay!"  
  
Storm scanned around the room, then looked questioningly at Rogue.  
  
  
  
"Where's Logan?"  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Ah dunno! He got left behind!"  
  
Storm was about to reply when Magneto raised his arms for attention.  
  
+++++++ 


	10. Chapter 10

Magneto's HQ, The Heart of the Savage Lands  
  
21:46 (9:46 pm)  
  
Day 3  
  
Logan growled as he slipped for the gazillionth time in a pool of green slime.  
  
~I'll never make it in time to help them,~ he thought angrily, attempting to shake his captive foot free of the miniature bog, to little effect.  
  
"Dammnit, doesn't anyone ever clean in this place?" he mumbled to himself, releasing one long claw and swiping at the strings of slime.  
  
After a moment's struggle, he sheathed his claw once again and stumbled out of the green muck.  
  
"Ole' s'limey's gonna pay double," He snarled.  
  
Taking a long whiff of the pungent odor, he continued to track the green froglike man to where he held Rogue captive.  
  
*******  
  
"Welcome to my little experiment, X-men,"  
  
Magneto waved his arms vaguely at the tubes and other equipment that filled the room.  
  
"What is the MEANING of all this, Magneto?"  
  
Storm looked furious.  
  
Magneto smiled gravely.  
  
"If you'd listen, I might explain."  
  
Storm fell silent, though her beautiful and usually peaceful face retained the rage.  
  
He started to pace the room, finally coming to a stop before the row of tubes.  
  
"You were all summoned here for a purpose, that purpose being to contribute to the most notable event in the history of mutant kind. You are here," He said, inserting a dramatic pause. "You are here to create the Ultimate Mutant, the Juggernaut."  
  
A stunned silence met his words.  
  
Unperturbed, he continued his speech.  
  
"He will be created using a combination of your DNA, your energy, and your body's constructive materials."  
  
Cyclops looked abashed.  
  
"But you can't just take our lives from us by force!" He cried, outraged.  
  
"We do not wish to participate in this...experiment!"  
  
Magneto sighed patiently.  
  
"Cyclops, this is all in hopes for a higher goal. It's beyond one or two people's lives, what I'm doing will decide the fate of millions of mutants."  
  
He turned back to his minions.  
  
"Mystique, start the preparations. Sabertooth, it's time for you to take your place."  
  
The X-men watched, amazed, as Sabertooth willingly entered one of the tubes beside them.  
  
Mystique pressed a button on the wall.  
  
The roofs of the tubes emitted bright light as the machine warmed up.  
  
"Perfect. Prepare yourselves!"  
  
He saluted the captives and started tapping commands into the keypad in front of him.  
  
No one but Rogue noticed the man creeping into the room as the tubes began to rotate.  
  
  
  
~Logan!~  
  
She felt her heart soar as he sneaked up to the generator and unsheathed his claws.  
  
"The buck stops here, bub!" He yelled as he brought his fists down, mangling the mechanism to shreds.  
  
Magneto spun on his heels as the noise caught his attention.  
  
"NO!" He shouted helplessly, stretching out his arm to the metal in Logan's bones.  
  
But the damage was already done.  
  
Instantly, the glass from the tubes shattered to the floor as different mutant powers broke free.  
  
Rogue flew straight for Magneto as Storm electrocuted the machine that ran the experimental DNA combining mechanisms.  
  
Cyclops and Jean were busy struggling with the minions, doing their best to subdue them.  
  
But it wasn't easy.  
  
Toad was hard to catch, even with Cyclops's laser vision, and Mystique was no less a challenge for Jean, shifting forms constantly to keep herself immune to the mental attacks of the psychic X-woman.  
  
/Scott!/ Jean said telepathically to Cyclops. / You take Mystique and I'll take Toad! /  
  
With a nod of understanding, Cyclops pressed the button on his visor and hit Mystique with a powerful jet of energy.  
  
Jean attacked Toad's mind, knocking him out with a bolt of psychic energy.  
  
Satisfied, they rushed to help the other unconscious mutants out of the glass that held them captive.  
  
Rogue was struggling with Magneto, dodging the shards and masses of metal he sent flying her way with the speed of bullets, making him loose his hold over Logan's bones.  
  
Logan had long since passed out in pain.  
  
She saw an opportunity and lunged at him, using every once of sheer strength her invulnerable body possessed to shove him at the wall.  
  
She stopped short but he continued through, disappearing from view.  
  
Shrugging, she turned to help her teammates.  
  
Jean was now battling with Sabertooth, but he had managed to get a grip on her throat and was slowly choking her to death.  
  
Mystique had recovered and was kicking Cyclops senseless a few feet away.  
  
/ Rogue! /  
  
Rogue snapped to attention as Jean made a last desperate attempt to save herself.  
  
"Ah'm coming, Jean!" Rogue shouted and flew at the huge mutant overpowering the telepath.  
  
She butted him out of the way with a powerful shove of her shoulders.  
  
"Pick on someone your own size!" She said as she helped Jean to her feet.  
  
Storm had conjured up a bolt of lightning to finish Toad off as he attempted to attack her.  
  
She was now fighting hand-to-hand with Mystique, using her powers of flight to overpower the blue- skinned shape-shifter, finally pushing her to the floor with a thud and keeping her down with another display of electricity.  
  
"PEOPLE! Grab the other experimental subjects and get your asses on the Blackbird! NOW!"  
  
Cyclops shouted, taking command.  
  
Rogue grabbed Logan's unmoving form and another person who lay lifelessly on the floor, and followed her teammates to the safety of the Blackbird.  
  
+++++++  
  
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, The Infirmary  
  
4:53 (4:53 pm)  
  
Day 4  
  
  
  
Rogue was tired.  
  
She felt dizzy and sick, which she guessed was understandable from what her body had gone through the days before.  
  
She moaned and clutched her stomach as she remembered the events that had led up to the hour.  
  
The team had made a successful get-away on board their enormous billion dollar jet, the Blackbird, and set the controls to take them all home.  
  
Jean had tended to everyone's wounds, giving Rogue some painkillers and other miscellaneous drugs to treat her nausea.  
  
The text subjects had woken up, and Jean had reassured them that they would find a home at the school, listening to their stories with nods of understanding while making notes on her ever-present clipboard, for these were the 'normal' humans turned mutant.  
  
Logan had eventually woken up from his pain-educed coma, sore and grumpy from having his bones twisted inside him, but Rogue knew it was more than that.  
  
He was still mad at her for their fight.  
  
She sighed and shifted her position on the sofa, staring blankly at the tv.  
  
She briefly wondered if she should go get more nausea repressors from Jean, but that would only prompt worry and maybe a lengthy medical exam, which frankly she wasn't in the mood for.  
  
A cough distracted her and she turned to see who had entered.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Logan mumbled.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"It's a free country."  
  
He sank down into the far away end of the sofa and took the remote from the empty cushion between them.  
  
An awkward silence filled the otherwise empty room.  
  
Rogue got up, still clutching her stomach uneasily, waves of nausea overtaking her and spots swimming before her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Logan grunted worriedly, seeing her sway on her feet.  
  
"Ah'm fine!" She snapped.  
  
He shrugged and continued flicking through the channels as she unwillingly made her way to the lab to see Jean about some painkillers.  
  
-----Finish-------  
  
(Look for a sequel coming soon!) 


End file.
